fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Female Finalist Chosen
A girl with long dirty blond hair walks out onto stage. Victoria: “Hello, my name is Victoria Sanberg and I am the host of this TV series called the X Factor. This show we are looking for the best new singer/singers. We’ve scoured the country and found 24 acts, 8 female, 8 male and 8 groups. Now tonight, our judges will each be picking 4 acts from their respective groups. Let’s see the judges…” The camera pans to a table were 3 people are sitting at. It zooms to the boy on the right with dirty blond hair. Victoria: “Matt Jones, who’s mentouring the group singers.” Then it shows the girl in the middle with long brunette hair. Victoria: “Stephany Rose, who handles the male artists.” And then shows the boy on the left with shor brown hair. Victoria: “And James Silverstein, who will take care of the female artists.” Victoria: “Now tonight will be the preliminaries where only our judges have a say, but after this you will help descide who will win. So first up let’s go to James with the female singers.” It then shows a clip of all the girls auditioning, and then showing James sitting in a chair solo. The first of the 8 girls walks on stage. She has long blond hair that reaches her waist. James: “Hello, what is your name.” Tatianna: “I am Tatianna Tedesco.” James: “and what will you be singing?” Tatianna: “Born this way by Lady Gaga.” James: “Go for it.” The intro song starts and Tatianna goes up to the mike on the stand. Tatianna: ''My momma told me when I was young, we’re all born superstars. '' ''She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on, in the glass of her boduere. '' ''Ther’es nothin wrong with lovin who you are, cuz he made you perfect babe. '' ''So hold your head girl and you’ll go far, LISTEN TO ME WHEN I SAY! '' James eyes widen as Tatianna rips the microphone off the stand. ''I’M BEAUTIFUL IN MY WAY CUZ GOD MAKES NO MISTAKES I’M ON THE RIGHT TRACK BABY I WAS BORN THIS WAY '' ''DON’T LOVE YOURSELF IN REGRET, JUST LOVE YOURSELF AND YOUR SET I’M ON THE RIGHT TRACK BABY I WAS BORN THIS WAY. '' ''OH THERE AINT NO OTHER WAY, BABY I WAS BORN THIS WAY, BABY I WAS BORN THIS WAY. '' ''OH YEAH THERE AINT NO OTHER WAY, BABY I WAS BORN ON THE RIGHT TRACK BABY I WAS BORN THIS WAY. '' ''I’M BEAUTIFUL IN MY WAY CUZ GOD MAKES NO MISTAKES I’M ON THE RIGHT TRACK BABY I WAS BORN THIS WAY '' ''DON’T LOVE YOURSELF IN REGRET, JUST LOVE YOURSELF AND YOUR SET I’M ON THE RIGHT TRACK BABY I WAS BORN THIS WAY. '' ''OH THERE AINT NO OTHER WAY, BABY I WAS BORN THIS WAY, BABY I WAS BORN THIS WAY. '' ''OH YEAH THERE AINT NO OTHER WAY, BABY I WAS BORN ON THE RIGHT TRACK BABY I WAS BORN THIS WAY. '' James just stared at her weirdly. Tatianna: “Well?” James: “That was very………interesting. Ok, thank you.” Tatianna walks off stage and the next girl comes on. She is Asian looking and she has long black hair. James: “Hello.” Jinna: “Hi, my name is Jinna Free and I am originally from Korea.” James: “Wow.” Jinna: “Yes, and I will be singing Firework by Katy Perry.” James: “Go ahead.” The music starts and shes up at the mike. Jinna: ''Do you ever feel like a platic bag, drifting through the wind wanting to start again '' ''Do you ever feel your so paper thin, like a house of cards one blow from caving in '' ''Do you ever feel allready burried deep, six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing '' ''Don’t you know that theres still a chance for you? '' ''All you gotta do, you just gotta '' ''Ignight…the light…and let…it shine '' ''Just own…the night… like the fourth of July '' ''Baby you’re a firework '' ''Come show ‘em what you’re worth '' ''Make ‘em go oh, oh, oh '' ''As you shoot across the sky-y-y '' ''Baby you’re a firework '' ''Come on let your colors burst '' ''Make ‘em go oh, oh, oh '' ''As you shoot across the sky-y-y '' ''Boom, boom, boom '' ''Even brighter then the moon, moon, moon '' ''It’s always been inside of you, you, you '' ''And now it’s time to let it throooouuuugh '' James: “Thank you. Nice voice.” Jinna: “Thanks.” Jinna walked off and the next girl came in. She had hispanic looking skin, long black hair, and glasses. James: “Hello, please state your name and the song you’ll be singing.” Leslie: “My name is Leslie Rivera and I will be singing If I Were a Boy by Beyonce.” The music starts. Leslie: ''If I were a boy '' ''Even just for a day '' ''I’d roll out of bed in the morning, throw on what I wanted and go drink a beer with the guys '' ''I’D LISTEN TO HER '' ''‘Cause I know how it hurts '' ''And everything you had got destroyed '' ''IF I WERE A BOY '' ''I think I could understand '' ''How it feels to love a girl, I swear I’d be a better man '' ''I’d listen to HER '' ''‘CAUSE I KNOW How it hurts '' ''‘Cause he’s taking you for granted, and everything you had got destroyed. '' ''But you’re just a boy. '' James: “All right, thanks.” Leslie: “Thank you.” She leaves and the next girl comes in. She is another hispanic girl with long brown hair. Tianna: “Hello I’m Tianna Mussaro and I’m gunna sing Somebody to Love by Queen.” The music begins Tianna: ''each morning I wake up and die a little '' ''I Can barley stand on my feet. '' ''Take a look in the mirror and cry, Lord what you doing to me '' ''I gotta get out of this prison sell, can barley get on my feet '' ''Somebody, somebody, can anybody find me somebody to love? '' James looks bored at the table ''Can anybody find me, somebody to love? '' Tianna walked off stage and the next girl came out. She has long black hair and a bang. Jessica: “Hello, I’m Jessica Vales and I’m gunna be singing Umbrelle by Rihanna.” Jessica: ''Yes you know you had my heart '' ''We’ll never be worlds apart '' ''Mabey in magazines, but you’ll still be my star '' ''Oh baby ‘cause in the dark '' ''You can not see shiny cars '' ''That’s when you need me there '' ''With you I’ll always share. '' ''BECAUSE, when the sunshine we shine together '' ''We will always be together '' ''You can stand under my umbrella '' ''You can stand under my umbrella '' ''My umbrella-ella-ella-ella '' ''Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay '' ''My umbrella-ella-ella-ella '' ''Ay-ay-ay-ay-ay '' James: “Ok, thanks.” Jessica: “Thankyou.” The next one was an older woman; she had a shoulderlength brunette hair. James looks surprised when she walked out. James: “Hello.” Mrs. Boyle: “Hello I am Mrs. Boyle.” James: “And if you don’t mind me asking, what’s your age?” Mrs. Boyle: “I’m 38 years young.” James: “Ok and what will you be singing?” Mrs. Boyle: “I’m singing Who Says by Selena Gomez.” James: “Ok, go ahead.” Mrs. Boyle: ''You made me insecure, said I wasn’t good enough '' ''And who are you to judge, when you’re a diamond in the rough '' ''I’m sure you got some things; you’d like to say about yourself '' ''But when it comes to me, I wouldn’t wanna be anybody else '' ''Who says, who says you’re not perfect, who says you’re not worth it, who says you’re the only one that herd it? '' ''Trust me, that’s the price of beauty, who says you’re not pretty, who says you’re not beautiful. Who says? '' ''Who says you’re not star potential, who says you’re not presidential '' ''Who says you can’t be in movies, listen to me, listen to me? '' ''Who says you can’t pass the test, who says you can’t be the best '' ''WHO SAYS, WHO SAYS, WON’T YOU TELL ME WHO SAYS THAT! '' ''Who says, who says you’re not perfect, who says you’re the onlyone that heard it '' ''Trust me, that’s the price of beauty, who says you’re not pretty, who says you’re not beautiful. Who Says? '' James had his mouth agape. Mrs. Boyle: “Well, I guess that’s it.” She walked out and the next one walked in. This one had shoulderlength black hair with purple highlights. James: “Hi, your name and your song?” Izzy: “I’m Izzy Palermo and I’m gunna sing Baby by Justin Beiber.” The music starts Izzy: ''You know you love me, I know you care '' ''Just show whenever, and I’ll be there '' ''You are my love, you are my heart '' ''And we will never, ever, ever be apart '' ''And I was like baby, baby, baby ohhh '' ''Baby, baby, baby ohhh '' ''Baby, baby, baby ohhh '' ''Thaught you’d always be mine '' ''Baby, baby, baby ohhh '' ''Like baby, baby, baby ohhh '' ''Thaught you’d allways be mine. '' James: “Ok, thank you.” Izzy: “Thank you.” She left and the last girl came out. It was a girl with long blonde hair. James: “Allright, you’re name and song.” Sarah: “Hello, I’m Sarah Hynes and I’m gunna sing Obsessed by Miriah Carey.” James: “All right, go ahead.” Sarah: ''All up in the blogs sayin’ we met at the bar '' ''When I don’t even know who you are '' ''Sayin’ we up in your house, saying I’m in your car '' ''Why you so obsessed with me, all I wanna know '' ''Lyin’ that you’re textin’ me when everybody knows '' ''It’s clear that you’re upset with me '' ''Finally found the girl that you couldn’t impress '' ''Last man on the earth still couldn’t get this '' ''You’re delusional, you’re delusional, boy you losin’ you’re mind '' ''Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex '' ''Seein’ right through you like you’re bathin’ in Windex '' ''Why you wastin’ you’re time? '' James: “Allright, thank you.” Victoria: “So those were the top 8 femal acts, now James must make the decision to witch 4 will be continuing to the live shows.” James was seen scratching his head. James: “This is so hard because a lot of them did well, I hate that I can only pick 4.” After a while, James had made his decision and was about to call the girls in. The first one in was Tianna. James: “Hi Tianna.” Tianna: “Hi” James: “Listen, when you sang you have a beautiful voice. Unfortunatly, you were holding back a lot.” Tianna look scared. James: “I’m very sorry, you didn’t make.” Tianna nodded and held back her tears. Mrs. Boyle was the next one who sat down. James: “Mrs. Boyle, you’re not the youngest contestant, but when you sang that surprised the heck out of me.” Mrs. Boyle smiled James: “I feel if I didn’t put you through I should be kicked off the show. You will be moving to the top 12.” She got up cheering and ran out. Tatianna was the next one in. James: “You go WAY too hard in your singing. I’m sorry.” Tatianna was showing hugging mom outside crying. Jessica was shown next. James: “You were good; the thing is a lot were good tonight. I’m sorry it wasn’t enough.” Sarah had walked in next. James: “Sarah, you’re song choice was an interesting one.” Sarah frowned, expecting the next words. James: “Why are you frowning, you made it through.” Her eyes widened and she got up and started jumping around. Jinna was the next one to face the judgement. James: “Jinna, you have a unique voice.” Jinna was a ball of nerves. James: “I think America deserves to hear it.” Jinna runs out screaming in excitement. It then shows a split screen of Izzy and Leslie walking in. James: “Izzy, you had a good performance. Mabey it was missing something.” James: “Leslie, I feel you wer good but what lacked was your power.” It shows them both in a split screen. James: “You know, it was enough to get you through.” Izzy was shown running out; happy she had just been told good news. James: “Leslie, I’m so sorry. You didn’t make it.” Leslie nodded her head and walked out. Victoria: “Well, there you go. We’ve got our 4 girls now all we need is the groups and the men. We’ll find out that next time on the X factor.